when the clouds clear
by TheHiddenAngel
Summary: maybe this is what his whole life had been leading up to, maybe his only purpose had been to save this one mistreated and misnamed child. yaoi eventually  rated m for citrus  eventually


Disclaimer: oh the things I would do if only I owned it... sadly I'm one of many (everyone but one) who doesn't own this but would have a wicked time with it if they did.

* * *

><p><p>

He was a cold hearted bastard. There was nothing that ultimately moved him, or so he liked to tell him self. But deep down, buried under all his Uchiha ego, was the indisputable truth that one thing did move him. was moving him even as he moved to kill his brother in all his avenger madness.

He had been with the snake no more then two years, two year knowing that he had almost destroyed it. It being the silent string that pulled all his strings deep in him. Two years till he finally escaped and killed the no longer useful sanin. It seemed that to him nothing had really changed, he still hated everything and anyone but he had to admit that unfortunately everything wasn't the same and he couldn't just go back to the village with out any repercussions, he was sure even naruto would always doubt him and fear his "psycho" tendencies. Everyone would.

At this point he wasn't sure where he would go, he didn't really want to stay out in the middle of sound nor did he want to go back and deal with the consequences, and yet that's just where he was headed. The forest surrounding him shaded In shadows as the moon was consumed and the clouds crawled ever closer to the place he had come to hate, hate because he loved it. Hated it even more now know that he had even missed it. His dreams having been of his lacking child hood since he had left its borders.

The clouds waiting no longer opened leaving the last Uchiha ultimately drenched and with out a place to hide away. He glanced feeling the water soak his hair barely coating his skull in a cold wet layer before his eyes caught an odd shaped tree that would have to do for his cover. he snorted, never in any of his younger days would he have imaged an Uchiha being reduced to this. Hiding in a hallowed out trunk of a tree on the borders of the Fire country. Of course he had never imaged his brother doing what he did either. Not that it made much sense, even he could see the faults. Out of all the people to test himself against he picked an eight year old child that had barely just learned his first jutsu. And well he waits for said child to grow into this miraculously strong person he joins this group of elite ex ninja instead of doing more self worth testing on more powerful ninja.

No it had never made sense, and it had kept him up at night knowing that. Knowing that his brother who was a genius among geniuses had such flawed logic meant there was a reason he did it and a reason he had left the logic so flawed. It wasn't of course till a year after he left with orochimaru that he figured it out. Knew the plan that the council of his own village had demised against his own clan, a clan that apparently had been planning a take over of their own. And yet never had his brother acted out towards the village, never had his brother even hinted that the village had anything to do in this whole scheme.

His brother in the end implying his love for the village was far greater then that for his clan. But where did that leave him, not dead like his clan, but not left out of his new path of life. Did that mean he was more important that thus couldn't be forgotten or that he was less and thus torchered just for the sake of being less then the village. At least he knew he was favored more then his clan, he had been granted a pass to live, or did that make it worse, leaving him with nothing but torcher and convincing him the village wasn't helping him in his endeavor to ultimately drive him away from his precious village. This to he had puzzled over for many night till coming to the conclusion it was most likely the last option and thus continuing on the point less path, pointless for everyday he spent getting stronger his brother who was a genius among geniuses was also getting stronger, would get him nowhere. However even after figuring this all out it had still taken him months to escape and crawl back to the village he had shunned.

Lightening clashed over head and he once again cursed the rain for even if he was out of the storm, his clothes were still soaked leaving him cold and wet with out a solution in the fore see able future. He could still hear the few creatures who like him had been caught unaware scurrying into holes and under trees to escape much the same as him. He glanced about as the thunder finally sounded, sure that for a second he had saw the rements of orange that to his knowledge didn't have a mission and thus couldn't possibly be running by. But no luck was such, for the orange stop only a few trees from his whole crouched over and panting.

Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he was happy per-say to see his old team mate or that he thought he was anywhere as close to the hidden left as he seemed to be, but something just seem off seeing what his memory depicted as bright (annoyingly so) orange so dark and almost ominous looking. It didn't help that his team mate had been look around suspiciously either or that his gut for unforeseeable reasons was clenching in a horror film anticipation like way.

His team mate probably deciding it was safe slid with his back to the tree till he was left sitting on the ground. The boy giving once more suspicious glance around before digging into his kuni pouch and pulling out one of the weapons. For a second he tensed thing that his old acquaintance had noticed him but was shocked into inaction when instead of tossing the deadly projectile it was grasped firmly and slid across his bear arm. He hadn't even noticed when his acquaintance had lifted the fabric but was horrified as he watched on, his gut still clench with the knowledge that he couldn't stop this.

He was almost in disbelief, why the loud mouthed knuckle headed ninja was actually so miserable in his life that he would take it out in such ways was beyond him but it left him with a horrid taste he couldn't describe in his mouth. It almost seemed suiting that he would witness such a usually brightly colored and over all optimistic person, that could for some unknown reason only be compered to a sunny day, doing such depressing things in an almost faded soaked orange on a night in a torrential down poor. Yes. suiting in the sense that everything he remembered about the person was reversed almost to the point that he would think himself dreaming if not for the obviously real storm over head.

He shifted noticing for the first time his clenched fist was dripping blood and a barely suppressed growl waiting for just the right lack of focus to escape. He was angry, he knew it but he couldn't pin point why he was so angry. It wasn't the fact that this was his teammate, who he had even almost killed two years prior, no he was sure that wasn't it sense he wouldn't be this mad if it had been the other one. Nor was it the fact that by doing this his teammate had left himself completely open for any and all attacks that came his way since he couldn't imagine why that would bug him. And it couldn't be that it was because by doing this his teammate was slowly killing himself since once again it shouldn't but him of course if he was being really analytical about it he would question why he was even thinking about it since it had nothing to do with him and never would since he couldn't go back to the village anyway. Of course if he wasn't being overly analytical and was being completely honest to himself he would admit that it had been a little bit of all the reasons he had given.

He watched on still unable to do anything for orange but watch in the shadows and protect him from any possible threats to his hindered form. Which in a sense just made him angrier knowing that, that's all he could do. He watched as the figure slumped forward and worried that maybe his... friend (could he really call him that after all he had done to him) had gone to far this time, that is assuming this has happened before which he was sure it had from the look his... friend had, had when he started.

He lurked forward till he crouched in front of the proned form, he reach out check this pulse and sighing in with held glee that although faint was still their and not getting any dimmer.

"sa...suk...e." he flinched back knowing he had been caught but didn't flee knowing he could never even mentally call this man in front of his friend if he didn't help him now. Without responding to the implied question he pulled bandages from his back pouch and pulled the arm cradled in the lap in front of him forward. A flash above reminded him time was of the essence, essence he didn't have at the moment if he was to make sure his friend didn't get any worse. The words hatred staring at him as he moved to wrap it, the light from above having shown him other faded words leading him to believe his earlier guess had been right, this wasn't this first time. "outsider" "monster" "unloved" even "demon" although the most faded had been scowled onto the arm in large unruly font.

Each one making him cringe worse then the other. He knew he was far more all of those words then the boy in front of him yet he also knew that it was the village that labeled him as such, when all along the real "monster" real "outsider" real "demon" even had been him whom they all loved and adored for no reason, whom they pitied more then the boy who was fated with a true demon just because of his brother killing off his clan.

The boy he realized was already out like a light and if not for his constant checking of the kids pulse he would fear that the guy had died. It didn't take long to wrap and he was sure that by morning it would be little more then scars with the jinjuriki natural ability to regenerate. Even so he didn't want to put the body in any more stress so he pulled him over to the whole laying him inside and building a fire by the whole to keep him warm. He waited a little whiles away in a tree top with the perfect view to the hole, guarding it from any possible enemies.

He watched till the faintest signs that his friend was waking showed. He watch even more so as the boy bolted up right swerving his head back and forth as if expecting something it wasn't finding. He watch still more as the boy calmed and stared in amazement down at bandage, and continued still as the boy got up and left in to the predawn glow of the horizon.

He probably wouldn't ever admit, not aloud or even quietly in his head that the small heart warming smile his friend had given before dashing off had meant everything to him, even hope that it might just work out.

A/N: hope you enjoyed and will forgive me for the spelling errors, and or grammatical errors sense I did this late one night into the early morning. Anyway R&R


End file.
